1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for reinforcing a rear vehicle body. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure for reinforcing a rear vehicle body which may have improved collision performance, distortion strength, riding comfort, and steering stability by using a multi-ring structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the rear vehicle bodies of vehicles may include a real floor panel that forms the bottoms of the passenger room and the trunk room by elongating in the longitudinal direction of the vehicles, and a rear pillar, a rear wheel housing, and a rear combination are sequentially arranged to the rear in the longitudinal direction the vehicles, at both sides of the rear floor panel in the width direction of the vehicles.
A back panel cross member and a transverse member that are elongated in the width direction of the vehicles are arranged above a spare tire rear well at the rear in the longitudinal direction of the vehicles to increase the width-directional strength of the vehicles.
Further, a quarter panel is disposed above the rear pillar and the rear wheel housing and a roof side rail forming the roof of the vehicles is disposed ahead of the quarter panel in the longitudinal direction of the vehicles.
However, in the structures of the rear vehicle bodies, the roof side rail and the quarter upper panel are not connected and the rear combination and the quarter upper panel are also not connected, that is, several parts of the rear vehicle bodies are not firmly connected, such that the connection strength and distortion strength of the rear vehicle bodies are low, the riding comfort and steering stability are decreased, and it is difficult to effectively cope with a rear collision.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.